A throttle body in a conventional fuel injection apparatus is shown in FIG. 5.
FIG. 5 is a longitudinal sectional view of the throttle body along a suction air passage.
Reference numeral 1 denotes a throttle body in which a suction air passage 2 is provided so as to pass through an inner portion sideward. The suction air passage 2 is opened and closed by a butterfly type throttle valve 4 attached to a throttle valve shaft 3 rotatably supported to the throttle body 1, whereby an amount of air supplied to an engine is controlled.
A right side of the suction air passage 2 in FIG. 5 is connected to an air cleaner (not shown), and a left side of the suction air passage is connected to the engine (not shown).
A fuel injection valve J is arranged on an upper side wall of the throttle body 1 in a obliquely lower left direction, and the fuel injection valve J is shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-193600.
The fuel injection valve J has an injection side leading end portion Ja provided with an injection hole in a leading end side, a fuel inflow side rear end portion Jb provided with a fuel inflow path supplying the fuel toward an inner portion in a rear end side, and an external connecting connector Jc supplying an electric current toward an electromagnetic coil in a side portion thereof.
Further, the injection side leading end portion Ja of the fuel injection valve J is arranged so as to be inserted into an injection valve support hole 1a provided in the throttle body 1, the fuel inflow side rear end portion Jb is inserted to an injection valve support hole 5a of a fuel distribution pipe 5, and a collar portion 5c of the fuel distribution pipe 5 is engaged with the throttle body 1 by a screw 6 in this state.
In accordance with the structure mentioned above, the fuel injection valve J is pinched by the throttle body 1 and the fuel distribution pipe 5, and is fixedly arranged in the throttle body 1.
Further, the fuel boosted by the fuel pump (not shown) is supplied into the fuel distribution pipe 5 by a fuel introduction pipe 7 extending to a side portion from the fuel distribution pipe 5, and the fuel is supplied toward the fuel inflow side rear end portion Jb of the fuel injection valve J via a fuel distribution pipe 5b provided within the fuel distribution pipe 5.
On the other hand, a female type connector 8 provided with a lead wire 8a connected to an ECU (not shown) is fitted and connected to the external connecting connector Jc.
Accordingly, when applying the current to the electromagnetic coil within the fuel injection valve J from the ECU via the female type connector 8 and the external connecting connector Jc, the fuel injection valve J converts an electric signal into a fuel flow rate so as to inject and supply the fuel toward an inner side of the suction air passage 2 of the throttle body 1 on the basis of an injection signal from the ECU.